Simply Meant - Lotura
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Lotor x Allura Lotor and Allura get stuck on a planet together. They 'bond', making them feel like that maybe they were more than allies since the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Allura walked onto the bridge, bored with whatever she had to deal with. _So help me, someone will be murdered_ , she thought. _If I have to go to another meeting this week I swear. . . ._

"Princess! You made it," a familiar voice said to her. She attempted to smile. _Coran,_ she thought. _At least he's happy._ "We're going to go over our plan to. . . ." She shut him out, letting him and Shiro drone on about a plan. She wasn't happy today.

". . . seems reasonable. Don't you think, Princess?" someone asked her. A voice she tried to hate. She blinked at looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, shaking her head. "What did you say?" He repeats it, and I nod. "Sorry, I've been a little out of it, today."

"It's fine, Allura," he smiles. "We can take a break from practice if you would like." She bites her lip and flexes her jaw so she didn't smile back. Lotor would not get the benefit of making her grin. He didn't even do anything!

"Thank you," she mumbled, "But I'd like to practice anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure? We have a mission, too," he told her.

"Mission?" she asked, seeming confused. He smiled a little at her. She had that effect. He hoped she would get over what he was and focused more on _who_ he was. More than a Glara—a man. More than a prince—someone she could trust. More than an ally—a friend.

There was always the desire to be more. Always, always.

"Yes," he says. "We're all going to planet Aie. The Aiereians requested at least one male per female, each assigning us a partner."

"The Aiereians assigned us partners before we could arrive," she repeated. "How many of us are going?" She arched an eyebrow, maybe worried. He was bad with most emotions, how to handle them, anyway. He could usually read the negative ones. He was confused when there was a kind emotion. After all, who would want to give _him_ kindness?

"All of us," he said again. "But there was a slight mix-up with Keith and Lance. They'll be partnered the entire time." He smirked and glanced at the blushing boys. He had lied; it wasn't a mix-up. The Aiereians could sense potential matches, their planet's beliefs solely on love. That made him nervous and excited.

Allura seemed to relax a bit. "Oh, thank goodness. Nothing positive would have come from being partnered with Keith or Lance. But what about Hunk and Shiro?"

"Shiro has been asked to stay behind," he said, smacking his forehead. "I had forgotten, princess, I'm sorry. Shiro and Coran wanted to stay and keep tabs on us."

"Who are you partnered with?" she asked him, folding her arms. "Pidge?"

"No, actually," he grinned softly, crossing his arms as well. He stepped a bit closer, showing her the list. Her eyes widened, a small blush growing on her cheeks. "I'm partnered with you."

"You?" she asked. "That can't be right. . . ." He felt something deflate, but his smile didn't quite waver. She didn't look _entirely_ disappointed. "Hunk is with Pidge, then?"

He nods. "I didn't even get the list until this morning. I can't change it whatsoever." She took his arm and looked over the list.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "Why are you paired with me?"

"You'll have to ask the Aiereians, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Allura POV

 _Lotor?_ she thought. _That can't be right._ She huffed but let herself smile as she put on her paladin armor. _But it doesn't stop my heart from jumping._

The Aiereians were a very interesting people. They didn't do anything unless if it could be considered an act of love. She found that interesting. She laughed to herself as she finished her suit.

"What's so funny?" he said behind her. She blushed, sighing in exasperation. She turned around, about ready to flick one of his long, purple ears.

"That you think we'll enjoy this," she said. "I hate you, you know."

"I know." He was leaning on the doorway, arms and ankles crossed. Her seemed smug, an awful smile playing on his lips.

"Then why are you smiling?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He was definitely . . . _attractive_. Interesting. But that didn't mean that she had to enjoy this little mission. With him.

"No reason, princess." There was a reason. She could tell, and it grated at her. "But I think you might enjoy what the Aiereians have planned for each pair."

 _Oh, no_. "What have they planned for us?" she asked slowly. She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

He stood up straight and grinned, walking over to her. "We've been put in charge of the ball they're hosting in our favor. So we have to have the first dance."

That shocked her. _"What?"_ she yelped.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor POV

"I'm afraid so, princess," he said, a kind of mock disappointment on his face, though he was smiling on the inside at both her reaction and the news itself. Having to initiate the ball by dancing with Allura? Wonderful. "And each pair is required to share quarters during the week that we're there."

"S-Share . . . quarters?" she asked, her voice wobbly. She shook her head. Lotor bit his lip, pretending to be horrified by this information as well. He crossed his arms and tied up his hair. It seemed like she noticed, but he couldn't really tell. She was already red.

"I'm sorry, Allura, but that's just the way things are," he said, shrugging and crossing his arms, again. "That's the only way we can get the Aiereians to join the coalition." Allura nods as if she understands, though still shaken by the whole _sharing quarters_ thing.

"I—I know that, Lotor," she gulps, "but do we _absolutely_ have to?" She looks pleadingly at Lotor. "Please tell me that there's more than one bed."

"I hope so," he said, genuinely meaning it. He didn't want anything embarrassing to happen. "If not, I can sleep on the fl—"

"No! No, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor," she said, looking even more terrified at the thought than how she did of sharing a bed. "I couldn't do that to you." She glares at the floor, swaying on her feet. He rolls his eyes.

"Who's going to sleep on the floor, then?" he questions, throwing one of his hands half-way into the air. "Who, then, if it's not me?"

"Me," she said, as what he had asked was a stupid question. "Who else, Lotor?" He sighs, wiping his eyes with the hand that was previously in the air.

" _Me_ ," he said. "I can't let you sleep on the floor either."

"You're _going_ to have to." She turns around furiously and taps her back. "Is this on right?"

"I'm _going_ to ignore you," he mimics, stepping closer and adjusting her crooked armor quickly but smoothly. "You're a princess!" He carefully aligns any other misplaced pieces, even straightening her hair. "You can't just be treated like that."

Allura POV

She could feel Lotor adjusting things properly and fixing her knotted hair. She was blushing hard, her back tingling at the touch. She was . . . goodness . . . _relishing_ it?

"Well, you're a prince," she bickered back. "You deserve respect. Sleeping on a floor is the opposite of respect!"

"Oh, please," he snorted. "I'm Galra. I've killed. Sleeping on the floor is what I deserve." He finishes, stepping back. She whipped around and stared him in shock.

"Do you really think of yourself that way?" she asked, almost accusingly. "That you deserve such horrid treatment?" She steps closer and comes close to his face. "Why?"

"Because it's true, Allura," he says, turning around and leaving. "It's always been true." He storms out the door. How could one little fight have made him so angry?


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor POV

He didn't know what came over him. He didn't even know how that conversation turned into a fight. He tried his best to avoid her for the next day and a half, worried about what she would think. _She'll hate me for thinking that of myself. But I know how she feels about Galra._

He arrived in the docking bay, a helmet in hand. He hadn't talked to anyone about Allura and certainly didn't talk to people when she was around. He didn't want to entirely hurt her feelings. He'd done it enough already.

Coran came up to him when he reached the pod. "You ready?" Lotor nodded, not feeling like he could speak. Coran beams. "You'll need to stand next to Allura. The Aiereians have a special rule that you can't be more than ten yards away from your partner. They call them _soerumito_ , which translates roughly into _soulmates_." Coran chuckled. "Of course it's just a myth."

"Of course," Lotor said quietly. He thanked Coran and walked over to Allura reluctantly but relieved. It hurt to avoid someone who made him smile.

He stood next to her silently, not daring to look her in the face. Coran went over instructions, shouting in his high pitched voice. _Focus, focus, focus._

Something brushed against his hand. He ignored it. It happened again. Yet he ignored it. Finally, when the brush happened the third time, he grabbed ahold of whatever was doing that and held it firm. Fingers laced into his. He fought a smile, but he sighed.

He let go after giving her a squeeze. She sighs in something like relief and he feels something tug at his lips. A smile? He shook his head, wiping his face.

"Alright! Do you all have everything you need?" Coran asked. Each group nods and shows the old Altean their supplies. He sends them off, seeming rather pushy with Lotor. He takes note of that but quickens so he wasn't stared at.

 _This is going to be a long week._


	6. Chapter 6

Allura POV

She almost screamed when she felt him grab her hand. She didn't know what to do. She must have been bothering him, that's why he held it. To ask her to stop. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she did it. She just slid her fingers into his on impulse. She almost died when he gripped back, a gentle squeeze. Then . . . he let go.

She sighed in a sort of relief.

When they climbed into their pod, she snuck a glance at him. Lotor still had his hair up. Her face burned. She felt the desire to braid it, run her hands through it. Why? _It's stupid and you know it,_ she told herself. She pushed her way in front of him so she wouldn't feel those urges.

"Hey, Allura?" Lance called her. She turned her head to face him, an eyebrow raised. A low growl came from behind her.

"Yes, Lance?" she asked, turning her whole body his direction. She knew Lotor was near her, his tall body giving off a certain feel. She almost turned around, but instead, she fought it. He put an arm on her elbow lightly and protectively.

"Do I really have to be paired with _Keith_?" he asked, his face red. He seemed fidgety. "I mean, we're going to a planet where their sole belief is in love. Shouldn't I at least be paired with a girl?"

Behind her, Lotor says, "No. The Aiereians have laid down their requirements, and we have to follow them if we want them to join the coalition."

Lance nods, seeming a little worried. "He hates me though. . . . I'd rather be partnered with you." He smirked at her, then posed into a confident stance. She was about to answer, but Lotor let go, making her worried. She turns around just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"I must go," he says quietly.

"Lotor—" she tried, but he was already leaving. She grabbed his shoulder in confusion.

He smoothly shrugs her hand off. "I'll see you later, Allura," he mutters, exiting the room. She was left feeling perplexed and a little hurt.

"What's up with him?" Lance mumbled. He steps a little closer, and she turns to him, still glancing back at the doorway with fear of what was with the sudden change of mood.

"You stole the words right from my mouth," she told him, hugging herself. "I have no idea."

Lotor POV

 _I can't believe I thought he wouldn't try and take her anyway,_ he thought angrily to himself. _I can't believe I thought she would_ actually _want to be my partner._ He pushed through the pod, looking for somewhere private. He didn't want to think about anything right now, he didn't want to deal with the others. But his head was crowded with thoughts, just as the pod was filled with people.

He huffed and stopped, not caring where he was. He sat down, resting his head on the wall. "Stupid . . . ," he grunted. "Stupid."

"What's stupid?" someone asked him, the high voice coming from his side. He turned to see her. Pidge. Of course. She was standing with a tablet in her hands like she was just walking out of the cockpit. She had a curious eyebrow arched.

"The mission," he said, trying to shut that matter down. "There are so many different ways of getting the Aiereians to join the coalition." He sighed, resting his arm on his knee. "And no different ways to solve . . . er, _other_ problems." He became a little angrier when he mentioned that, but also a bit sad.

"You're not talking about the mission," she guessed, sitting down next to him. "Are you?" She set the tablet down next to her and rested her head on her hand. She looked like she was trying to analyze him enough to figure it out on her own.

Lotor sighs again. "No, I suppose I'm not," he muttered, turning his head away from the girl. "It just . . . _infuriates_ me how much I try and nothing seems to help!"

"You've been doing a lot to help us, actually," Pidge said.

"I'm not talking about the mission. I'm talking about . . . about Allura. . . ," he complained. "She never looks my way, and suddenly we're on a planet that can sense your attraction to someone? I can't believe that."

Pidge snorts, laughing. She heaves over and clutches her stomach. "You. . . . You . . . !"

"What?" he asked, face hot and voice somewhat loud. "What?"

"You have an attraction to _Allura_?" she asked, eyes wide. "The Allura?"

"Yes."

"The princess?"

"I believe I've said that."

"You mean Princess Allura of Altea?"

"Yes."

"We're talking about the same Allura?"

He nods deeply. "Yes."

Pidge sits back, starry-eyed. "I knew it." Lotor rolls his eyes.

"Please don't tell her. She doesn't need to know," he mutters. "I don't want her worried, either."

Pidge sighed. "Alright. But don't keep this to yourself too long. Besides, we're almost there! You can tell her during the Amor Fest." She smiles and gets up, leaving Lotor to sulk.


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen up," Allura said. They all assembled in front of the hatch. They had landed. "Before we go onto the planet, we have to wear these wristbands developed by Pidge. You'll be alerted if you've gone too far from your partner."

Pidge handed them out. Lotor took his band a little too harshly, then apologized after realizing his mistake. She smirks and lets it slide. Lotor swallowed. _She's planning something._

"Okay. Hunk and Pidge, you'll go out first. Keith and Lance, you're going after. Lotor . . . ," she trailed off looking at him. She took a deep breath. "You're with me."

Allura POV

She took a shaky breath. "You're with me," she muttered. Lotor made a face, though it wasn't exactly a scowl. She looked down at her feet. _What did I ever do?_

She walked over to him, standing stiffly. "Ready, paladins?" she asked, her voice weaker than she meant it. She wished Lotor would hold her hand again. To _actually_ hold it. Because he wanted to. Not because they had to. _No, that's wrong. He's not . . . whatever you want him to be. You don't want him._ _  
_

For the first time in her life, she couldn't listen to her common sense. She wanted the impossible. Lotor was the impossible. Her head was wrong and she knew it. That Lotor could indeed be a friend.

They walked out of the pod, each pair holding hands. Lotor's hand was limp and wooden, making Allura positive that it was her fault he was acting this way.

"Lotor," she muttered to him. He ignored her. She frowned. Squeezed his hand. He didn't squeeze back. "Lotor."

There was no answer from him, just smiling and waving at the Aiereians. They shouted and cheered. Allura tried to do the same, though her chest ached.

They walked like that for about an hour before they actually met the leader of the Aiereians. His name was Lotk. He smiled and hugged them all. "Welcome to Planet Aie! We're so glad you came. Never before have we sensed _three_ sets of soerumito at once!" He was like a pink Altean with short ears and longer markings. His hair was purple. He kind of reminded Allura of a pink and purple Lance.

"Soerumito?" she asked. Lotk smiled, gesturing to her hand in Lotor's.

"Yes! I believe it is _soulmate_ in Altean," he says, smiling widely. "By what chance have you all came to be on the same ship?" He sounded excited like he thought that they were all couples. But none of them were together.

"Soulmate?" Allura asked, stiffening. "I believe you're mistaken, King Lokt—" She tried, only now Lotor squeezing her hand urgently. She was scared. _No, no, no, no, no._

"Nonsense," the king decreed. "Your auras blend into one. You don't feel like you're missing anything, right?"

She shook her head. "N-No. . . ." She almost shivered. He couldn't be right. She wasn't in love with Lotor, not quite.

"Well," Lokt said, as if that ended the problem. "I'll leave you to settle in!" He smiles and waves his hand dramatically, allowing them to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

Lotor POV

Lotor grabbed Allura's hand back when she stiffened. He didn't want her to worry. It was stupid to think that, of course. She would be afraid, her of all people, to have a Galra as a soulmate. But those weren't real. He and Allura were just . . . potential matches. Or they were platonic soulmates. Those were possible. Lotor would never satisfy her, never be good enough for her heart. It was bad enough that Pidge had scraped the surface; Allura was never just his friend. She was like the sun to his moon—you couldn't imagine one without the other. She brightened his day.

There had to be someone else that she relied on, someone else that she needed to make it through the day. Someone who made her smile, who she worried about. Someone that wasn't him. She deserved better.

When they left the room, Lotor was quiet not because he wanted to ignore her, but because he was in deep thought on the whole subject. He was responding to every single squeeze Allura gave, brushing his thumb over hers. Just so she stopped worrying.

"Lotor?"

He snapped his head up, eyes wide and trained on the princess. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, squeezing his hand again. She seemed to like doing that. He gave her an involuntary smile, small though it was. He squeezed back, making her grin. He looked back to the floor.

"Of course. Just a little lost in thought, I suppose," he told her. He looks around the red and pink hallways. "Where are we?"

Allura shrugged. "We've been wandering around for about an hour, now. I've been listening to you hum something that sounded like a lullaby." Now that confused Lotor. _What?_

"Lullaby? I was humming a lullaby?" he asked her. She nods. He clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I tend to do that when thinking about someone I lo—" He stops his sentence and clears his throat. "Things I care about," he said instead. He looks back up at her, hoping that she would take the hint.

She nods, seeming a little unsure. "Your voice is beautiful. When you sing," she added quickly, her cheeks a little brighter. He chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you like it, then," he said. "Maybe I'll sing you to sleep from the floor." He gives a playful but serious smile.

"Lotor!" she whined. "You're not sleeping on the floor!" She smiled brightly, like what he said was a joke. She lightly hit his arm, making him laugh. "We discussed this."

"Technically, we _fought about_ this. I never agreed that I wasn't," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you're _so_ insistent, why don't you sleep in the bed _with_ me?" she half-shouted, appearing to be joking. Lotor had an idea.

"Alright. I will," he said, giving her a smirk. "If that's what you really want." He didn't plan for a yes, and was even more relieved when she blushed and shook her head.

"No, please," she mumbled. "That's a little too intimate for me." He nods, smiling in agreement.

"I know," he said. "You can't fight me on this. I'm sleeping on the floor whether you like it or not." He brought their hands up, kissing the back of hers. "That's for good luck."

"Luck? Why would I need l-luck?" she asked, her skin turning a different color, a deep shade of red. "There's nothing that you would need to wish me luck for."

"Yes, there is," he says, swinging their entwined hands. "I'm wishing you luck on finding your perfect match." He says it a little sadly, giving her a fake smile. It hurt to tell her that. For all he knew, he had fallen hard. "You might need it."

She turned purple. "Lotor . . . ," she began. "I don't need luck. I'm not even worried about that, right now. All I need is already with me. You are part of that, okay?" She blew invisible air out of her face and clung to him a little more. "Don't sleep on the floor."

Lotor wanted to stare at her. She just—? "D-Did you mean to say that you needed me, Princess?" he asked. "Or was that by accident?"

She shrugged. "I need all my friends," she said. Lotor felt something drop in his stomach. He nodded, smiling at her, hoping that he really meant it. At least she considered him a friend. That was better than the beginning.

"As do I," he said quietly. She smiles back.

"We should probably get ready for the ball," she said, clearing her throat and taking her hand from his. His arm felt naked without her. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Allura wanted to escape Lotor. She didn't want to do anything she'd regret. Lotor knew how to manipulate, she had to remember that. She had to get ready for the ball as well. She groaned at that. When they got into their room, she tapped the prince.

"Lotor, I'm going to change, alright?" she said rather quickly. He nods, stepping out of her way. She was a little nervous about the ball, about being at Lotor's side the whole time. _But if you're friends, it shouldn't matter,_ a voice told her.

 _Shut up._

"Go ahead," he said, seeming polite. He had a suit in hand, and she almost turned a different color again, a thought of him in something fancier than usual. She swallowed. She sighed and grabbed her dress, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Lotor POV

Lotor sighed. She was acting more and more strangely. Why didn't she just tell him that she was uncomfortable around him? He would have requested to stay behind like he should have and Shiro and Allura could have gotten that bonding they deserved. "Why can't someone just . . . ?" He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He was just confused. He wanted something that was far different than what he ever wanted before—and she was that damn center.

He waited until she was in the bathroom securely, then dressed quickly. The design was completely foreign to him. Earthen? He didn't know. He just donned it without any more thought.

Once it was on, he looked at his reflection. It got his physique perfectly, but his hair was too long to be loose. He found at the bottom of his clothes pile a small hair band. He tied back his hair in a long braid, smoothing out the wrinkles. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. "She's going to laugh at me."

He heard the bathroom lock click open, and he turns, hands behind his back. As he saw her emerge, he swallowed all his fear. His eyes widen and cheeks warm. He tucked the loose strand of hair behind his ear and stood straight.

Her dress was a light pink, lavender swirls dancing up like a plant stalk on her skirt to her bodice. The dress was fairly poofy, the sleeves nonexistent. Her hair was curling naturally, her outfit spectacular.

* * *

Allura POV

When she came out, she got and felt a different reaction than she was expecting. She was just smoothing out her dress and readjusting her loose curls that she hadn't gotten to style yet. Then she had to look up.

Lotor, in all his glory, was wearing a purple suit with a gray waistcoat. It seemed like something designed to be from an old era on Earth. His hair was braided back and the loose strand that was usually in his face was tucked into his ear. She swallowed and tried to work up the courage to ask him to do her hair.

"Lotor?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he whispered back. _Is he . . . shy?_ She smiled at the thought.

She took his hand. "I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

Lotor POV

"My help?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "With what, princess?" He grips her hand loosely, not wanting to get into her personal space. Their relationship was a bit tipsy.

"My hair," she said, pulling him into the bathroom. He had a bit of trouble following her, trying not to step on her dress. "It's a bit lame, isn't it? We might as well match, right?" She beamed at him, then sat on a chair in front of a mirror.

"You want me to braid it?" he inquired dumbly. She nodded, throwing her hair over the back of the chair. He swallowed, running his bare hands through her hair, coming through it.

"Just like yours, but starting from the top of my head. Can you do that?" she asked, looking back at him a bit. He nodded and hummed a yes, gently turning her head forward.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to do this, Allura?" he asked.

"Well, your future wife will want you to, so it'd be smart to get used to it," she told him. "And I should get used to my future husband doing my hair."

"Unless you cut it, of course," he muttered, moving his fingers through the soft strands again. He began to weave, the job effortless and slow. He wanted to take his time and use it wisely. He loved to look in the mirror and see the sight of what they were doing. It was sweet and made his heart ache a little.

"Cut it? Why would I do that?" she asked, a small laugh following. "I like my hair."

"I know, but after this week, if we keep doing each other's hair, then I wouldn't want any other man to touch your locks. I'd insist that you'd cut it." He ended the first half of the braid, splitting it into three to weave and finish with.

"I'd probably do the same. I'm easily jealous," she responded. "It just wouldn't be fair." Lotor kept braiding, almost reaching the end.

"Oh? Why wouldn't it?" he asked. He finished the braids, touching up the rest of her. She sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Because it wouldn't," she repeated after a few ticks, her face turning a shade pinker. _Don't clam up again, Allura_ , he silently begged. _Please_. He finished tying her hair, setting it down and combing the ends. "You have gorgeous hair and the thought of another woman getting to run her hands through it infuriates me," she whispered at last.

"Infuriates you?" he repeated, setting her hair down. "Why? After all, I must be meant for another woman just as you're meant for another man." She turns around, taking his hand again.

"That doesn't stop it from hurting," she said, standing up. "Doesn't it hurt you?" Lotor nods, stepping away respectfully. _Don't get too close to her, Lotor,_ he thought. "If it hurts, then why do you . . . ?" She trailed off. He stares at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Princess Allura, but I can't right now," he said. "Not when you. . . ." He couldn't finish his either, then attempted to walk away.

He had to stop, the wristband lighting up and pulling his arm toward Allura. _No, no, no_ , he thought. _Not now. . . ._

"Lotor," she whispered. The way she said it haunted him.


End file.
